Ensemble
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: "Je crois, commença-t-elle, que lorsqu'on sort des Jeux vivants, on est tous un peu fous... Certains s'en remettent, d'autres pas. C'est comme quand tu as la tête sous l'eau. Tu as beau nager de toutes tes forces, si tes pieds sont attachés à une encre ça ne sert à rien. Il faut juste couper la corde pour pouvoir remonter à la surface et respirer à nouveau."


**Titre :** Ensemble

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Personnages :** Finnick et Annie

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Suzanne Collins qui prend un malin plaisir à les torturer et à qui je ne pardonne toujours pas la mort de Finnick

**Remerciements :** A Manon qui à pris le temps de corriger un texte bourré de fautes

**Notes :** Encore une fois j'ai écris de la bonne guimauve \o/ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ensemble

- Est-ce-qu'un jour j'arriverais à oublier ?

- Non, tu n'oublieras jamais. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de se battre.

- Mais certains arrivent à le faire. Ils boivent et se droguent ...

- Et tu as vu dans l'état qu'ils sont après ? Ils deviennent fous Annie !

La jeune fille, presque devenue une femme, caressait le sable sur lequel elle était assise, ses yeux contemplaient l'océan, elle semblait ailleurs mais restait curieusement à sa place dans cet endroit coupé du monde.

- Je suis déjà folle Finnick. Je ne suis pas stupide, je les entends les rumeurs ...

- Mais aucune n'est fondée ! s'énerva le jeune assis à côté d'elle.

Annie regardait rêveusement les poissons nager entre leurs pieds. Elle se tourna vers Finnick et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Peut-être que si.

Elle replongea ses beaux yeux verts dans l'horizon.

- Je crois, commença-t-elle, que lorsqu'on sort des Jeux vivants, on est tous un peu fous... Certains s'en remettent, d'autres pas. C'est comme quand tu as la tête sous l'eau. Tu as beau nager de toutes tes forces, si tes pieds sont attachés à une encre ça ne sert à rien. Il faut juste couper la corde pour pouvoir remonter à la surface et respirer à nouveau.

Elle lui lança un autre sourire. Un sourire timide, fugace comme une caresse fantôme. Finnick, lui, ne souriait pas. Il fixait la jeune femme cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

- Et toi, tu as réussi à couper la corde ?

- Bientôt. Elle s'effiloche un peu plus chaque jour. Et toi alors Fin ? As-tu réussi à couper cette corde qui te retient au fond de l'océan ?

Finnick la regardait encore. Il admirait ses longs cheveux bruns caramel qui brillaient sous les rayons du soleil. Sa peau bronzée couverte de tâches de rousseurs, qui sentaient bon la mer et ses yeux verts d'eau.

C'était Annie, son Annie. La seule qui n'avait jamais rien voulu savoir sur ce qui c'était passé dans l'arène, la seule qui n'avait pas posé de questions sur ses déplacements fréquents au Capitole. Il savait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'était pas stupide, Annie.

Mais jamais elle n'avait eu d'incertitude sur ses sentiments et quand il disait l'aimer, elle l'avait toujours cru.  
Il voyait parfois la douleur dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude. Mais elle ne disait rien.

Elle était comme ça Annie. Elle était là pour lui dès qu'il avait besoin d'elle mais quand l'inverse se produisait et qu'il n'était pas là elle ne le lui reprochait jamais.

Et ça le tuait. Qu'elle ne dise rien, qu'elle ne lui en veuille jamais, qu'elle ne perde jamais foix en lui. En eux. Même quand elle avait été choisie pour les Hunger Games par sa faute, elle l'avait cru innocent et même si elle avait su que c'était sa faute, elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu.

Et elle était rentrée. Vivante. Blessée à jamais mais vivante. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Finnick ne s'en cachait pas, quand il s'agissait d'Annie, il était le plus égoïste des hommes. Rien qu'un homme amoureux en somme.

Pendant des jours entiers il l'avait supplié de lui parler. Des jeux, des morts, de tout. Et puis il avait compris. Il s'était souvenu que lui aussi avait oublié et que devant son refus, Annie l'avait calmé. Comme toujours elle avait su trouver les mots. Et le silence aussi.

Alors il s'était dit que c'était à son tour d'être là pour elle, qu'il devait la protéger. Vraiment, cette fois-ci, de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait rassuré, il avait tordu le coup au rumeurs la disant folle. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

Patience, lui avait dit Mags, il lui faut du temps. Tu dois lui montrer que tu es là pour elle.

Il avait essayé. Il avait trouvé des excuses bidons pour ne plus aller au Capitole et durant des semaines il resta près d'elle. Il avait apaisé ses crises, consolé ses cauchemars sans rien dire juste pour qu'elle voit qu'il était là.

Et elle le vit. Un jour, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. Deux gestes anodins mais qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Jour après jour, elle revient à elle, réapprenant doucement mais sûrement à vivre.

Finnick avait cessé d'être égoïste. Il l'avait été trop longtemps. Parfois, il avait eu l'impression de revenir à lui en même temps qu'Annie. Et un jour, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais participé aux Hunger Games, il fit une blague. Et Annie ria.  
Comme avant. Enfin.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Finnick revient à lui, désormais c'était Annie qui le fixait, tête légèrement penchée et regard tendre comme à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Elle reposa sa question et il sourit.

- Parce que tu es belle Annie.

Elle rougit. Un tout petit peu mais il le vit quand même. Il caressa doucement sa joue et elle se laissa aller, fermant les yeux. Il l'attira contre son torse.

Le chant des mouettes et celui des vagues les bercèrent longtemps. Les pieds dans l'eau, le soleil sur leur peau, ils étaient bien. Ensemble. Heureux. Pour toujours. Enfin ...

* * *

Chaque review envoyée est égale à une journée de bonheur pour Finnick et Annie !


End file.
